


To the Lord's whims (V2)

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: The Lord and his Retainer [2]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, bottom!Genichiro, lord!Wolf, mild exhibitionism, ronin!Genichiro, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Amongst all those whom the young Lord Wolf has taken in, all of them vie for his attention and acknowledgement. But there is only one whom Wolf had picked up who seems to have caught his interest.Genichiro has been called to the lord’s room for a number of times the past few weeks, and so he doesn’t expect when he hears of another retainer summoned by the lord. A flash of anger and irritation fills him, but Genichiro keeps his cool and goes on with his duties.This is the top!Wolf and bottom!Genichiro version. :)





	To the Lord's whims (V2)

**Author's Note:**

> This premise of jealous!Genichiro and lord!Wolf was voted to be my thank-you fic for my followers on [my writing twitter](https://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami)! Do support me over there while I dish out more and more fics for this pairing! Please note that this is the version where Wolf tops and Genichiro bottoms. Both fics are essentially the same, just with different sex scenes.

The giant of a man, Ukonzaemon Usui, famously known as The Great Owl, is a feared warlord and master of the Usui castle. Having conquered numerous neighbouring states, his famous name has spread far and wide across the land, and he continues to send his men to take over the country. As a man of war, he is often away in the battlefield while leaving the castle to his son and heir, Rou Usui, who is allowed to do as he pleases as long as he takes care of matters within the castle and protects it. 

The heir is fairly known amongst the people, and just like his father, he is also given a name that many would recognise and fear. The heir is given the moniker 'Wolf' by his own father upon coming of age. While he is said to be a fair lord amongst the vassals and servants, befitting of his moniker, Rou Usui is also feared for his ferocity when it comes to his skills with the sword. 

But this Lord Wolf prefers to stay in the castle and overlook matters of the land. Since his father is more than capable of taking on all that involves war, Wolf is left to his capricious ways at home, where his strange decisions are also a popular topic amongst the castle servants. Additionally, the man is quiet, preferring action over speech, making it hard for people to understand the lord, and the same man would sneak out of the castle like a trained shinobi, much to the chagrin of his retainers. He is much like a lone wolf, preferring to do tasks on his own and without a personal aide or servant. 

The Wolf would also choose his own subordinates, picking up strangers in his adventures outside the castle regardless of their status, which would usually be frowned on by others. Be it a peasant or a nobleman, as long as he sees potential in them and accepts his offer, the Wolf would take them under his service. It is due to his strange ways that many also find him fickle and irresponsible, but his achievements and deeds have proven such talk wrong. Those whom he’s picked personally as his subordinates are fiercely loyal to him as well.

As a lord, Wolf is not a difficult man. While he may not be a man of many words, he knows his status and his responsibilities. As long as his retainers do their job, he would reward them accordingly. He views them all the same and equally and because of that, he appears rather impersonal, showing no favours to anyone. Some retainers worry of the clan’s future as the lord approaches his third decade with no formal lover. He is still rather frivolous in that regard, only bringing in people to his room for intimate activities and not pursuing anyone in particular. If the heir has no interest, how can the clan continue? Amongst all those whom the young Lord Wolf has taken in, all of them vie for his attention and acknowledgement. 

But there is only one whom Wolf had picked up who seems to have caught his interest.

He is a large and solid man, whose height easily towers over Wolf. A ronin whom Wolf had found wandering in one of the villages he’d snuck off to. The Lord Wolf had seen him from afar, and almost immediately, he’d urged his horse to move towards the man, who appeared stunned by his approach.

“Your name,” were the first words Wolf spoke to the man. But the man had been prideful, his eyes stubborn and confident. He neither answered nor bowed to Wolf. He was lucky that Wolf was alone, or his retainers would have immediately asked for the man to be cut down for his rudeness.

“Who are you to ask for my name?” the man asked back. Wolf’s eyes had assessed the man from afar. His broad and tall frame oozes masculinity and raw strength. His confidence reflected the skill that Wolf was positive he had. 

“I am Rou Usui, or the Wolf, as some would call me,” Wolf descended from his horse and the man had shown no recognition to either name. Wolf had stood before the stranger, but his height only reached to his chest. He looked up at the man and asked, “Would you like to serve under me?”

The man had been prideful as Wolf expected, and demanded for a duel to prove their strength. Wolf may be small, but he is a talent with the sword and disciplined by the Great Owl himself.

The larger swordsman eventually fell to one knee and admitted defeat after several rematches. “Genichiro Ashina,” the man finally answered. "I will gladly serve you as my master." The samurai had knelt formally then, and looked up to Wolf with new reverence in his eyes. Since that moment, he had become a rather close subordinate of the Wolf.

Like a tiger in the field, this particular samurai is vicious in battles and cuts down his enemies easily without a second thought. He’s proven his worth repeatedly, even receiving passing interest from the Great Owl when the man’s achievements reached the elder Usui’s ears. Of course, his skill did not escape the attention of the current lord in the castle as well. 

But while the Wolf may not be terribly promiscuous, he is also known to indulge in some of his retainers once in a while. However, it’s this one, this Genichiro that some noticed that he has been returning to the lord’s rooms more than once at night. Rumours spread, but often silenced under the orders of the lord, but even Genichiro catches wind of such talk. He shows no sign of displeasure towards it, however.

Meanwhile, the Wolf has his own thoughts on this subordinate he’s recruited. The man’s scowl is as attractive as his impeccable skill with the blade. His movements are graceful, almost dance-like, when Wolf watches him execute his unique sword arts. He appears faster and lighter than what Wolf had expected even when they duelled the first time they met. And whenever Wolf calls upon him to spar with, it is Wolf who will always end up wanting more. 

After a year of having the man in his service, Wolf drags the samurai to his chambers and has his way with him. The man had served exceptionally well under him and performed his duties faithfully. Wolf's thought had been to reward the man and himself, though it appears his indulgence has gone on longer than he first expected. 

Genichiro of course, has to oblige to his master's wants. He owes it to the man for taking in a wandering ronin who is a foreigner to this strange land. Additionally, his lord is as beautiful as he is deadly. Even as a man of discipline, Genichiro can't resist him. He willingly goes with the smaller man, joining him in his chambers to sate the master’s desires. When he is taken by his lord under soft, quality sheets, he makes sure to pamper the man, repay him for all he’s done for him with his body. The lord had defeated him numerous times, and it is of Genichiro's choice to serve a man so blessed with the way of the sword.

Additionally, if Genichiro can enjoy himself in the meantime, why not?

Wolf would glance at him with a gaze that is both starved and mildly arrogant. Like a famished lord waiting on a servant for an expected meal. The samurai has learned to immediately know what his lord wants, and will give it to him. Especially when he is a man of so few words, and even fewer facial expressions, Genichiro has taken to learning his master’s body language. He's proud to be the man's subordinate - Wolf is as compassionate as he is strong, and for him, it is an honour to receive his lord’s attention.

He is only a little ashamed that he can lose control of himself around the smaller man so easily. Just one command from his master and Genichiro would follow. Wolf easily orders him with mere looks and gestures, practically having Genichiro wrapped around his little finger. Genichiro had wanted to be a proper retainer for the lord, protect his master and do his bidding like claiming victories in battles. But now he feels more like he is a courtesan rather than a trusted vassal. It is rather embarrassing, but at the same time, receiving the lord’s favour like this may not be so bad after all.

As for the Wolf himself - his interest in the foreign samurai appears to run deeper as time passes.

It's easy enough for Wolf to bring Genichiro aside. And he enjoys it even more so when the usually severe man indulges himself a little. He likes watching him follow his instincts and give in to the raw primal pleasure. The samurai has hands large enough to fit around his throat comfortably, skilled hands that know where to reach and touch to coax him to climax. When he loses himself and succumbs to his desires, Genichiro ravages him like a starved beast, bringing Wolf such bliss that sometimes he’d lose speech for a period of time.

“My lord, you should wake up, the servants are waiting on you,” Genichiro attempts to rouse the lord whose nude body is splayed over his own. It’s the morning and sunlight has been streaming in through the lord’s room window long enough to warm the room. The Wolf makes an annoyed sound at being disturbed from his sleep. He turns his head into the man's amply muscled chest, nuzzling before he seems to realize what he’s pushing his face into. He raises his head with his eyes half-closed from sleep.

He blinks sleepily before he drops his face on Genichiro’s chest again, continuing to sleep. “Lord Wolf... “ Genichiro sighs. He can’t bring himself to push the smaller man off. It would be rude, and he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt the lord.

He feels the lord sigh against his chest and forces himself up. His loose hair is messy and ruffled but it’s an endearing look on him. Genichiro has recently begun to enjoy this sight more and more, of the lord appearing vulnerable and soft. He likes that he gets to see him like this, but a part of him reminds him of how he’s not the lord’s only lover, and that thought alone makes a prickle of anger run through him.

Wolf reaches for his hair tie and puts up his hair in his usual pulled back ponytail. He looks over to Genichiro and crawls over the man’s body. Genichiro thinks he sees a smirk, a rare expression on the lord, and before he can comment on it, he’s silenced by a peck on his lips.

Genichiro nearly sputters.

“You’re dismissed,” the lord says as he hands over Genichiro’s robes. The larger man can’t help but smile to himself as he leaves the room, walking back to his quarters and feeling pleased with himself. One would call such an expression on the samurai as ‘love-struck’.

The week goes by without much incident. The lord is busy with matters of the nation and news from the Great Owl, while Genichiro does his tasks dutifully. Meetings with the lord and other retainers proceed as usual, and both the Wolf and Genichiro act properly, even if Genichiro sometimes steal glances of the other man when he thinks no one is looking.

He’s been called to the lord’s room for a number of times the past few weeks, and so he doesn’t expect when he hears of another retainer summoned by the lord. A flash of anger and irritation fills him, but Genichiro keeps his cool and goes on with his duties. He doesn’t say anything as he remains in his room that night.

But the lord continues  _ not _ to call upon him, and instead hears of other men’s names being called up. The lord does not even look his way now, and the anger and irritation grows within Genichiro. The meals they share between the lord and his retainers are mostly jovial with the exception of Genichiro who broods in his corner. 

On the night of one simple banquet amongst Lord Wolf's close retainers, Genichiro remains just as ill-tempered. There are many of them within the room, but all of them are skilled in their own discipline and work, and are all of ranging ages. From Fujioka the informant, Anayama the investor, to Sekijo, an elderly and experienced advisor. Some of the others Genichiro knows to be part of the list of names that have been summoned to the lord's room recently. He tries hard not to glare at them. 

The banquet has gotten rowdy as all of them are served quality sake, and entertainers were also brought in. 

Fujioka, one of Lord Wolf’s trusted informants who is seated beside him, nudges and teases the brooding man. “Oh, look who’s sulking! Something happened, Sir Genichiro?” Fujioka asks with a grin. The man is slightly flushed from the sake that’s been served, and the others are happily drinking as well. Genichiro grumbles and ignores the man. “Awww come on, now! Someone broke your heart?” the informant laughs and slaps at Genichiro’s back. As the clan's lead informant, it wouldn't be a surprise if Fujioka  _ does _ know the source of Genichiro's recent poor mood. 

“Tsk, shut up and drink somewhere else,” Genichiro growls, trying to keep his temper in check. Fujioka, most likely drunk, turns to yell to the room.

“Oooi! Sir Genichiro got his heart bro-” the taller samurai slams his hand into Fujioka’s face, effectively knocking the man out. Thankfully the room is mostly rowdy and drunk enough for both of them to go unnoticed, but Genichiro sees the lord Wolf looking over to them. He prickles at the sight of the lord’s smug smirk - a minute expression, but one can spot nonetheless - as if he knows of Genichiro’s troubled thoughts.

The samurai looks away and picks Fujioka up. “He’s drunk, I’m going to bring him back to his room,” Genichiro tells no one in particular. He drags the snoozing informant out of the dining room.

Once Genichiro has dumped the snoring man in his room, he's surprised to find the lord Wolf himself standing by the door.

"My lord," Genichiro bows respectfully. He feels a familiar hand cupping his chin and raises it. The lord peers at him wordlessly, though his eyes glance from him to the snoring Fujioka. Genichiro felt the need to explain, "I was just bringing Fujioka back to his room."

"Is that so," Wolf replies. His face remains stoic as he releases his hold on Genichiro. He turns to walk away, leaving his stunned samurai behind, but quickly snapping out of it, Genichiro stops his master, grabbing the smaller man by the wrist. 

"Were you, by any chance, suspicious of me?" Genichiro blurts out. Wolf raises a brow at him. "My lord," he adds. "... That I would do anything to Fujioka - Not that I am interested in him." Genichiro flusters, but he wants to know the other's answer.

Wolf smirks ever slightly at him, replying in an infuriatingly mild manner, "Not at all, Genichiro."

Even after days of missing the lord's bed and company, the way he says his name still makes Genichiro shiver. He grits his teeth once he's reminded of it, that the lord had called for other men instead. His grip on his master's wrist tightens. 

"My lord, you should have called me to your chambers," Genichiro grits out. The smirk disappears from Wolf's face.

"Why must I do that," Wolf says with a flat and measured tone. The implication is clear. He's the lord of the castle and has the right to do what he wishes. Genichiro knows he's walking on thin ice, but his temper, his possessiveness gets the better of him. He is basically committing treason towards his own master by taking a tone like this, but the thought of being set aside by the man whom he's willingly given up so much for, and served so faithfully, even seen all sides of him… 

"So you swipe me aside once you've gotten bored of me?" Genichiro snarls, slowly backing the smaller man up against the wall. He forgets that they are in plain sight at the corridor, but Fujioka is sound asleep, and the rest are occupied with dinner. 

"Has your head grown so large that you thought so highly of yourself?" Wolf bites back, brow furrowing slightly as he allows himself to be cornered.

"Lord Wolf, you don't know what you do to me," Genichiro growls, a pained and angered expression spread across his face. Wolf blinks up at the expression, his eyes momentarily looking away.

"You are a loyal servant and a skilled samurai. You've been a valuable retainer," Wolf tells him impassively. Genichiro presses Wolf against the wall, gripping both the man's wrist and locking him there against it.

"Is that what you think of when you called those other men to your chambers,  _ my lord _ ?" Genichiro says. Wolf lets out an amused huff. He takes on a smirk, the clearest, mean-spirited expression he's seen on the man. 

"Are you jealous, Genichiro?" the Wolf asks mockingly. Like his moniker, the cold viciousness in his voice bites into Genichiro's jealous heart. "This is… very amusing."

Something snaps in Genichiro. He closes the gap between them with a fierce and angry kiss, all teeth and tongue as he marks up the man's lip with his bites. He clasps his lord's jaw in a bruising grip as he forces the kiss on the Wolf, invigorated by the moan he receives - either of pleasure or pain, Genichiro doesn't care at the moment. He sucks aggressively at Wolf's lip till it's swollen and bruised.

It's then that he feels himself being whirled around and his back slammed against the wall. He had nearly forgotten how strong his lord is despite his size, remembering how he'd been beaten repeatedly when they first duelled. It stirs the arousal and desire in Genichiro, even as he glares back at the smaller man. 

The lord looks up at him as he pins Genichiro against the wall with his forearm. The pressure on him is surprisingly high, nearly crushing his chest. His heart beats wildly as he gazes at his lord nervously. He feels his master’s intensity, like he’s mere prey under the eyes of a starving, rabid wolf.

Genichiro nearly shudders under the look. He feels his jaw being gripped roughly before he’s pulled down. A tongue finds itself in Genichiro’s mouth; the larger man opening his mouth to let it in and respond in kind. A needy moan escapes him before he can hold it back; after all he  _ had  _ been yearning for the man’s touch and lips that he can’t even pull away. Although he had initiated the kiss earlier, this one feels entirely different when it’s his lord who’s taking the reins. The kiss is rough and harsh, sloppy enough for spit to dribble down Genichiro’s chin. It makes the man flush, anticipating whatever is to come.

The Wolf bites down on his lower lip, drawing out a pained grunt from his retainer. He pushes a thigh between Genichiro’s, and nudges it against his groin.The man gasps and presses himself back against the wall. Shame makes his skin flush as his lord can definitely feel the growing erection in his hakama.

Genichiro chances a glance to his master and sees that smirk, an expression so small but one that Genichiro has been seeing more often. It makes him even more embarrassed, as if he is being mocked for it. He is thankful that his master isn’t the talkative type, or he is sure that the man would have humiliated him with words.

When the Wolf begins to loosen his robes, Genichiro grabs at his wrists, trying to stop him. Wolf stares at him with an arched brow, daring him to continue. His retainer’s loyalty is undeniably fierce, and he knows Genichiro to be stubborn. He can see the man debating internally on what to do as he continues to glare at Wolf.

“This is the corridor,” Genichiro says, as if trying to make a point.

“Yes,” Wolf replies. It doesn’t matter to him. His retainer needs to be punished for his insolence. It is clear he is in need of something, and Wolf is a kind enough lord to give his subordinate what he wants. 

“This is inappropriate, my lord,” Genichiro attempts, though what he says doesn’t match with his intent. Wolf stares him down in disbelief. The retainer falters, gritting his teeth. Genichiro is sure his lord knows of his discontent. He wants to tell him outright, but he’s afraid that it will be taken as something else. Genichiro fears losing his position by Lord Wolf’s side. He wants the m an to himself, but he’s in a difficult spot. He clenches his fist.

His desire prods at him, urging him. Slowly, the lord resumes his touches, seemingly taking his time and easing Genichiro back into the mood, as if allowing him an out. Genichiro hates that the man is considerate even at a time like this, when Genichiro has been rude to him. And he hates himself that he’s surrendering to his lord’s touches so easily.

Wolf’s mouth lands on his neck and sucks on the skin. Genichiro lets out a shaky breath and almost automatically bares his neck to him. Too used to this, and he missed it. Genichiro wants to be the only one to warm the lord’s bedding, and that fierce desire is still burning in him. Absently Genichiro clings onto his lord’s shoulders and pulls him in, their bodies flushed together.

Genichiro moves his hips and humps against Wolf’s thigh. He’s still hard and he wants more. He moans out his lord’s name over and over as quietly as he can, still conscious of the fact that Fujioka is still nearby and they are out in an open corridor. The samurai mirrors his master’s actions and loosens Wolf’s robes too. He undoes the sash of Wolf’s hakama and pulls out the man’s member. His dazed eyes are fixed on it as he strokes the man, while said lord continues to mark his skin with his lips and teeth. 

He is fine with that, in fact, Genichiro likes it. He likes to be marked by the lord, and he would do the same to him. Bite and suck hungrily as if trying to devour the man, keep him to himself. “My lord, ah -” Genichiro moans. He curls his body forward and shivers when Wolf’s hands rub at his still-clothed erection and squeezing his rear.

Wolf hums and kisses along Genichiro’s stubbled jaw. He jerks the man off and massages his ass. Genichiro squirms under his ministrations and humps harder again Wolf’s thigh desperately. “My Lord Wolf, take me,” Genichiro growls, baring his teeth like a beast. Wolf kisses under his chin with a smug smirk and rewards the man by baring his ass.

Genichiro gasps as his rear is exposed to the cool air of the night. But he’s empty and starved to be filled by the familiar length and shape of his master’s cock, want him inside of him and keep him there. He grips at Wolf’s shoulder and arches his back, pushing his ass out to Wolf’s massaging hands. The Lord prepares him with his fingers, always careful and mindful, and yet teasing and cruel at the same time.

It doesn’t take long for Genichiro to growl and whine desperately, biting down on his master’s shoulder and panting. “Lord Wolf, please. Take me, claim me. I wish to serve you and stay by your side always,” Genichiro says, his voice rough in a near-plea. It’s heavy with something, emotion perhaps. But it is truth and Genichiro has the utmost respect and admiration for this man. This lord who’s strong and capable and fair. He’d already sworn fealty to him and has not regretted his choice after being a ronin for so long, thankful that the lord had found him that fateful day.

Genichiro thinks he feels the man against him shudder as he spoke, but he’s distracted by Wolf’s fingers jabbing at his prostate.

“Ah - !” Genichiro gasps and muffles his noise. He leans heavily against his master, fingers still gripping on the man’s robes that it’s a wonder the fabric has not torn yet. “Lord - My lord, ungh.”

The digits inside him are pulled out and Genichiro breathes. But it’s quickly replaced by something else, and the larger man feels himself being filled. Slow and steady, the thick, hard shaft enters him, stretching his insides and sliding in deliciously. Genichiro’s thighs shudder from the sensation, his own mouth dropping open as he lets out a silent moan. Genichiro feels Wolf’s hands hold him by the hips and the back of his neck. A kiss is planted to the side of his head and Genichiro wraps his arms around his lord’s shoulders.

Genichiro sinks himself onto Wolf’s cock, taking all of his length inside him and lets out a satisfied sigh. He’s full, content, and he wants to be joined with the lord like this.  _ This man is mine _ , Genichiro thinks, even though he knows he has no right to. He’s a fiercely loyal man which may lead him to his downfall one day, but Genichiro never thinks of it as a bad thing. Not when the man he’s loyal to is respectable.

Wolf begins to move, thrusting his hips, sliding his length in and out of Genichiro against the wall, still in that open corridor with a sleeping man in the room beside them. Genichiro only has his thoughts on the man with him, that thick, hot shaft inside his ass and the pleasure that’s leaving him breathless. He heaves his own hips, fucking himself on that rigid cock. He wants to reach down to touch himself, but his lord stops him, slapping his hand away.

“My lord - Lord Wolf,” Genichiro groans. He’s panting hard and his cock is aching. He wants release, and it’s already dripping with precum. The smaller man hushes him, voice surprisingly soft despite the roughness that Genichiro recognises to be from arousal. It turns him on even further, and Genichiro squeezes his insides.

Wolf hisses and squeezes his ass cheeks. He pushes Genichiro’s hips down, slamming his entire length inside and hitting the man deep and hard inside. Genichiro jerks and almost shouts but he manages to shut his mouth before he could. He squeezes his eyes shut, fingers digging into Wolf’s shoulder as the man continues to fuck into him like that, soon being pushed back to lean against the wall behind them and pounded into the surface.

Genichiro can only let out breathy, desperate moans as Lord Wolf takes him, claims his body with his kisses and his cock pumping into him. Genichiro has already left his own marks on the man; that bite on his shoulder, and even more kiss marks along his collar and neck. Seeing the bruises makes Genichiro satisfied, because yes, those show that the lord is claimed. He’s  _ his _ . The thought of it makes Genichiro’s cock twitch.

“Genichiro, my wild tiger,” Genichiro hears his master say. 

“Lord Wolf - Lord… Rou,” Genichiro groans. His entire body shakes. He’s feeling so good but he hasn’t been allowed to touch himself that he feels a near painful ache. 

"Genichiro," Wolf repeats again, his voice strained at the mention of his name. The samurai retainer is near his climax. Suddenly a hand is wrapped around Genichiro’s painfully hard cock and he nearly shouts. He cums not a moment after, his body and hips shaking so hard he’s knocked his head against the wall behind. He pants hard, swallowing the spit that’s been gathering in his mouth and desperately gulps in air. The aftershocks of his orgasm continue to make his body shiver as he dazedly stares at his lord. 

He feels his face tilted up and Genichiro realises he's being kissed. It's needy and obscene, the way his master's slick tongue slips into his mouth. The way it rubs and slides against his own and the tip of it brushing the roof of his mouth. 

Both of them are panting hard against each other's mouths. Absently, Genichiro realises they're still out in an open corridor and that he no longer hears Fujioka snoring. The noise of the banquet is also absent, and he wonders if they've been found out. Not that it's any secret. Still, he's mixed about allowing others to see Lord Wolf like this, but at the same time having others see how he claims the lord is an appealing thought.

Wolf’s eyes gleam brightly like the moon in the darkness of the evening. Genichiro cannot pull his gaze away.

"Genichiro." 

The faithful retainer straightens up, finally meeting Wolf's gaze. The lord remains rather expressionless, as if he hadn’t just fucked Genichiro, but that is how the man is. The man has pulled out, leaving Genichiro empty, but Genichiro also notices that his master has yet to orgasm although there is a bead of precum clinging onto the slit of his cock.

Genichiro is tempted to reach down and lap it up.

"... Oi."

"...Forgive me, my lord," Genichiro says as he begins to sober up, though it's too late now. He braces himself to be tossed out of the castle, or worse case, get stabbed in the gut by the lord himself. It is the least he deserves. 

Wolf stares at him for a few moments. Then he speaks, but not to Genichiro.

"Fujioka."

A startled noise comes from the informant's room. After a moment's pause, a meek voice responds, "Y-yes, my lord?" 

"Forget this and keep it from spreading."

"A-ah, yes, Lord Wolf."

Genichiro feels shame flooding him, realising how they’ve pretty much become exhibitionists. Wolf pulls up Genichiro’s hakama around his lower half. “Come to my room,” the lord says, “we’re not done yet.”

\-------

When the Great Owl returns to Usui Castle after years of being away, his retainers tasked in watching over his heir greets him with news of the young lord’s new companionship. They have not officially announced it yet, and many have much to say about their partnership, but it has been mostly accepted.

“A partner, you say?” the giant elder man hums, stroking his beard. He has exchanged letters with his son, keeping up with matters of their state while he was out conquering more land. He has heard of the samurai that his son had picked up - the Tiger of the Field, they’d begun to call him. “What is their name?”

“Genichiro,” the retainer reports.  _ As expected _ , Owl thinks and laughs heartily. If the man is truly as fine, skilled and impressive as how his usually straight-faced son has been writing to him about, then he has no objections.

When he meets Rou, his son the Wolf, he demands to see this treasured retainer he’s been hearing so much of.

“....” his son stares at him with his usual deadpan face, but as his father, the man can tell that his boy is not pleased with his demand. He finds himself laughing.

“Oh, this man is unfortunate to have such a possessive lover,” Owl tells him. The Usui patriarch arches his brow with intrigue. He thinks he sees a smirk - or is that a fond smile? - but it disappears just as quickly in a flash. 

“You shall see him when you see him,” his son replies and dismisses himself.

_ What an unfortunate man that Genichiro is _ , Owl muses. But when he watches his son’s back as he leaves, he notices interesting bruises at the back of his neck. 

The Owl grins.  _ Ah, so that’s how it is. _


End file.
